AAC Case File 16: The Rose Dide
by Boobies of Power
Summary: Anime Hit List Arc: Visitor requested hit of the AAC. Double O is back again with a new hit request...  Anthy Himemiya of Utena meets her match in the multiple sword wielding, Juppongatana member, Chou the Swordhunter of Rurouni Kenshin.


**The WARNING!!!:** This is a story written for no other reason than to kill off a character. If that's not your cup of tea, you may want to think about skipping it and reading something of ours that isn't part of the Anime Hit List Arc. Thank you.

* * *

The Disclaimer: We, Boobies of Power _or_ the Anime Assassin Corps, do not own either Revolutionary Girl Utena _or_ Rurouni Kenshin. We do own the Anime Assassin Corps and the Anime Hit List.

* * *

The Notes: This report was altered slightly to accomodate this archive. If you'd like to read the original (images+pretty colors+dynamic font) please visit our homepage the Anime Hit List. (Link can be found on our profile page.)

* * *

**Anime Assassin Corps Official Report**

**Case #16: The Rose Dide**

The Client: Double O (Anime Hit List Visitor)

* * *

The Hit: Anthy Himemiya (Revolutionary Girl Utena)

* * *

The Intro:  
_How could we refuse? It just brings a little tear to my eye every time someone requests a hit for a character so blatantly useless as Anthy Himemiya. _OH! But she's the Rose Bride!!! _Spare me. Give the girl a good slap just before a duel and the Champion would end up without a weapon for an entire match. Let's just get rid of her as all of those duelists were too reluctant (and YES! greedy) to do!_

* * *

The Hitman: He is a member of Makoto Shishio's elite fighting group the Juppongatana and seeker of swords of destruction, he is...  
**Chou the Swordhunter!!!**

* * *

_**Duel for the Sword**_  
by Kawaii

It all began the morning Miss Tenjou recieved a distressing letter from World's End.

_Utena Tenjou is to report to the duel arena at promptly 9 o'clock to duel with a mystery opponent.  
-World's End_

Miss Tenjou, of all suprises, actually showed up without any further prompting, and topped the stairs to the arena at exactly the appointed time. After her clothing made it's shift to her Champion gear, she found Anthy, the Rose Bride, ready for the duel and her opponent.

Her opponent was a yellow-crested man in a red coat, who had enough swords strapped to his back to make him look like a mini helicopter and he didn't look either friendly or very forgiving. It was then that she noticed me.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I don't think you're supposed to be here. Anthy isn't there something in the rulebook forbidding spectators?"

The Rose Bride didn't say a word. She simply placed the white rose on Utena's breast and turned to deliver a green one to the challenger.

I smiled my award winning smile. "Miss Tenjou, this is your challenger, Chou the Swordhunter. Chou this is Utena Tenjou, currently engaged to Miss Himemiya."

Chou placed a hand on one of his many swords. "Like I care! I just want to see that sword ya told me about."

"Yes, in just a moment. First, you must win the duel with Miss Tenjou, then the sword will be yours."

He smiled, but Utena frowned. "You're fighting for the Sword of Dios?"

"You got that right! From what I hear, that's a right powerful sword. Now, let's get on with it!!"

"The RULES!" I shouted to make sure I had everyone's attention. Chou and Utena both looked at me. "To win you must strike the rose from your opponent's chest. The first one to lose their rose, loses the match. You got that, Chou?"

He set his steely one-eyed gaze on me. "Yeah. Just the rose. I got it."

"Alright, then. Anthy, if you will?"

The Rose Bride glided over to Miss Tenjou. She formed a ball of light between her hands and chanted, "Rose of the Noble Castle... Power of Dios that sleeps within me... Heed your master and come forth!" She leaned backward and Utena reached into the light.

"Grant me the power to bring the world revolution!" Utena pulled an exquisite sword from The Bride's limp form.

Chou gasped. "That's the Sword of Dios? Well, I'll be."

Utena lunged for Chou while he was still in admiration of the sword, but Chou twisted out of her path, deftly slicing the white rose from her jacket.

In shock, Utena backed up all the while staring at the traitorous rose. "I lost... _I_ lost. How could I lose?"

"S'easy enough ta answer," Chou provided. "But I won't tell ya if ya can't figure it out on your own."

I stepped up. "Now, Mr. Chou. You are engaged to the Rose Bride and the Sword of Dios belongs to you."

Chou laughed, then put his hand out to Utena. "Give it over, little girl. Trust me you won't like the consequences if ya don't."

"You can't do this!" Utena protested as Anthy fell in next to her new fiancee. "Anthy is a person. Why can't any of you people see that?"

"A person? Ha! She looks more like a pack mule for a very nice sword to me. Now, give me that blade." Unfortunately, just as he said it the sword dissappeared. "What did ya just do?" He had his sword out again.

"That's what happens after a duel, Mr. Chou," I said. "The sword has returned to it's keeper, The Rose Bride. And now that she is yours, so is the sword."

Chou made a thoughtful face for just a moment before drawing a sword in each hand and taking a step away from Anthy. "That sword's back inside you. That about right, sweet-thing?"

"Yes. That is correct," Anthy said smiling at Chou.

"Good. Now, do me a favor and hold still." A couple of seconds of waiting and Chou was sure that Anthy had no intention of moving. "This might hurt a little." He released his blades on Anthy, striking to split her down the middle. His aim was true and the Bride fell into two pieces.

"NOOOOO!! ANTHY!!" screamed Utena. "HOW COULD YOU, YOU-YOU-YOU- MONSTER!!"

"Well," began Chou, looking up from a crouch next to what was left of his bride, "Can't blame a guy for trying to get his own sword, now can ya?" He picked through the remains for a few more moments before gathering himself and rising. "Miss Kawaii, this here plan was a bust. There's no sword in there."

Utena fell to her knees and began wailing. "Of COURSE there's no sword _in there!!!_ What did you expect!?! Now, you've gone and... ANTHY!!!"

"So, I'm gonna get paid for this right?" I nodded. "Good. Let's go. This place is way too loud."

**Mission accomplished: May 5, 2002**


End file.
